The invention relates to an omnibus and more particularly to a low loading omnibus whose body is supported by pneumatic springs on the axles or on the wheel suspensions.
In the case of low loading omnibuses in accordance with the prior art there has been the possibility of lowering the omnibus body at a bus stop on the side of the vehicle having the passenger doors in order to render it possible for invalid chairs or the like to be wheeled on board and to alight and for baby carriages to be loaded and unloaded. For this so-called kneeling operation--see FIG. 1 of the drawings--air is discharged from the pneumatic springs on one side into the atmosphere, while the vehicle remains fully supported on the pneumatic spring on the other side of the omnibus. Although this design fulfills the intended purpose to a considerable extent, there is the disadvantage of a large power requirement leading to increased fuel consumption and the emission of more exhaust gas, because for refilling the discharged pneumatic springs for lifting the omnibus body to the normal height compressed air has to be supplied by a compressor.